Congratulation
by exgulliver
Summary: Lagi-lagi kiss scene dalam drama musikal. Rahasia yang terungkap mengenai album solo Kyuhyun dan juga kejailan namja tampan itu membuat Kim Yesung merasa kesulitan menanggani kondisi hatinya. Kedewasaankah yang menjadi masalah atau memang keadaan yang menjadi sumber rasa resah? This is KyuSung! :) Read n then review juseyoo


**Tittle** : Congratulation

**Author** : exgulliver

**Genre** : Comfort

**Rated** : T

**Cast** :

- Kyuhyun

- Yesung

- Super Junior

**Summary** : Lagi-lagi kiss scene dalam drama musikal. Rahasia yang terungkap mengenai album solo Kyuhyun dan juga kejailan namja tampan itu membuat Kim Yesung merasa kesulitan menanggani kondisi hatinya. Kedewasaankah yang menjadi masalah atau memang keadaan yang menjadi sumber keresahan?

**Disclaimer** : This story is mine *w* ok, hanya meminjam nama oppars saja ~

.

.

**Warnings** : Typos, BL, skinship, dont like dont read :3 paii

.

.

.

**_~~~Happy Reading~~~_**

**_###===Congratulation===###_**

.

.

.

**_Brakk!_**

"CHO KYUHYUN!" bariton khas dari sang Art of Voice Super Junior terdengar menggema bersamaan dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba di dorm Super Junior lantai 11. Dari raut wajahnya cukup nampak bahwa suasana hatinya sedang buruk.

Dua orang namja yang tadinya sedang sibuk memperhatikan layar datar dihadapannya sontak menoleh kaget. Keduanya menggelengkan kepala maklum ketika tahu siapa sumber keributan tersebut.. Kim Yesung.

"Yesungie hyung, kau ini kenapa, eoh?" namja yang berbaring disofa mencoba bertanya sang hyung tersayang.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan magnae evil Super Junior bernama Kyuhyun yang tinggal di sini!" jawab Yesung dengan ekspresi wajah menahan emosi.

"Kyuhyun belum pulang hyung.." kali ini namja berwajah 'uke' yang duduk santai di karpet ikut berkomentar. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sekotak susu rasa strawberry ─kesukaannya─.

Kekasihnya ─Lee Donghae─ bangkit dari sofa lalu berjalan ke arah lemari pendingin di area dapur. Tak lama ia kembali dengan dua kaleng soda dingin ditangan.

"Kurasa hyung butuh sesuatu yang dingin sekarang, minumlah.." Dilemparnya salah satu kaleng soda tersebut pada Yesung yang kini memposisikan diri dengan duduk di sofa.

Yesung menangkapnya lalu membuka penutup kaleng tersebut untuk menghabiskan isinya segera. "Kau benar Donghae~ya.."

Donghae tersenyum simpul seraya kembali ke tempat duduknya. Membuka kaleng minumnya sendiri lalu ikut menenggak isinya perlahan.

"Kali ini masalah apa lagi?" Eunhyuk meletakkan susu kotaknya ke atas meja kecil disamping.

Yesung membuang nafas kasar. Dikeluarkannya sebuah benda persegi panjang silver yang tak lain adalah ponsel pribadinya dari dalam saku celana. "Dia melakukan sesuatu yang biasa aku lakukan kepada orang lain! Benar-benar menyebalkan!" omelnya tak terima.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae menerima ponsel Yesung untuk melihat akar permalahan Sang Lead Vokal dengan Magnae Super Junior mereka.

Ah.. rupanya Kyuhyun mendapat _kiss scene_ lagi didrama musikal barunya "The Days".

Tapi tunggu,, ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melakukan adegan ciuman dalam musikal, kenapa Yesung harus menunjukkan amarah yang berlebihan seperti sekarang ini? Biasanya dia tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan adegan intim yang dilakukan Kyuhyun karena itu semua hanya pura-pura.

"_Kiss scene_, setauku ini bukan hal pertama yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Kenapa hyung begitu marah kali ini?" tanya Donghae heran.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau dia melakukan sesuatu yang kulakukan pada orang lain!"

_'__Ah.. apa ini?'_ Eunhyuk akhirnya menyadari posisi _kiss scene_ Kyuhyun yang sedikit janggal. Yah.. magnae itu lebih terlihat seperti mencium philtrum lawan mainnya daripada bibirnya.

Eunhyuk mencubit lengan Donghae pelan. Berusaha menunjukkan permasalahan yang baru saja ia temukan.

"Ah.." Donghae mengangguk paham.

"Bilang pada Kyuhyun aku mencarinya." Yesung berdiri dari sofa. Perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu kamar yang tak jauh dari ruang tengah.

"Kau mau kemana hyung?"

"Aku mau tidur!" menghiraukan pandangan aneh dari Donghae, Yesung melenggang begitu saja memasuki kamar Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk mendesah lemah meratapi keadaan, "Hah.. aku memintamu datang kesini agar suasananya sempurna Hae~ya, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun harus membuat Yesung hyung kesal dan berlari kemari? Huh.."

Mendengar kekasihnya mengeluh, Donghae memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat dikening Eunhyuk. "Aku tahu tempat terbaik untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua, kajja.."

Namja bermarga Lee tersebut tak menolak ketika kekasihnya Lee Donghae menariknya masuk ke dalam kamar.

Apa yang mereka lakukan selanjutnya, kurasa itu perkara dibalik pintu kamar Eunhyuk yang tak perlu kita ulas lebih jauh.. kkkk..

.

.

.

**###**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melepas sepatu sneakernya sambil mengamati benda persegi panjang yang terletak agak jauh disudut ruang tengah.

Benda dengan tampilan angka digital tersebut menunjukkan pukul 6 sore ketika obsidian Kyuhyun melihatnya lebih dekat.

Sebuah suara dari pintu yang dibuka membuat Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang ya Kyuhyunie.." suara itu berasal dari sang namja nemo yang keluar dari pintu kamar Eunhyuk.

"Seperti yang kau lihat.. hah, badanku lelah sekali.." Kyuhyun meregangkan otot-otot lehernya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Semburat-semburat kelelahan tergambar cukup jelas diwajah pucatnya.

"Ada seseorang yang akan membuatmu melupakan semua lelahmu." sahut Donghae.

Kyuhyun membalas ucapan Donghae dengan tatapan tak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Buka kamarmu dan lihat siapa yang datang.."

Obsidian Sang Magnae melebar. Dugaannya tak mungkin salah, pasti Yesung-lah yang dimaksud oleh Donghae. Merasa begitu senang, Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan kekasih Eunhyuk untuk segera masuk ke dalam kamar.

Donghae memandangnya penuh simpati, "ckc.. kau begitu bersemangat mendengar Yesung hyung datang. Kurasa senyummu itu akan berubah ketika mengetahui alasan pacarmu kemari, Cho." Ia pun beranjak dari dorm lantai sebelas untuk kembali ke dorm atas.

.

.

.

"Yesungie hyung.." Kyuhyun membuka knop pintu. Segera setelah ia masuk, dilihatnya sosok Yesung yang berbaring di tempat tidur.

Nampaknya namja manis itu tertidur tanpa sengaja.

Kyuhyun melepaskan jaket hangatnya, meletakkannya dibalik pintu lalu berjalan menuju ranjang pribadinya.

"Kau datang?" bariton Yesung tiba-tiba bersuara membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terlonjak kaget.

Onyx sabit itu terbuka lebih lebar begitu kesadarannya kembali.

"Aku mengganggu tidurmu, baby?"

Yesung menahan gerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak menyentuh wajahnya.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Kau puas bisa melakukan hal itu pada orang lain? Tidak bisakah hanya kau lakukan bersamaku?"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu, baby?"

Yesung mem_pout_kan bibir sembari bangkit dari posisinya. "Kau menciumnya, Kyu! Dengan cara yg kulakukan padamu.. itu menyebalkan.." tangannya terlipat didepan dada sebagai tanda tak suka.

Mendengar kata-kata Yesung, Kyuhyun mencoba menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Menghadapai kecemburuan Kim Yesung harus dengan kepala dingin dan emosi dititik nol bukan?

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya. Sepertinya ia mengerti dengan pasti sumber amarah sang kekasih. Tak lama ia menunjukkan sebuah foto pada Yesung. "Jika kau perhatikan dari sudut ini, apa aku terlihat mencium philtrumnya?"

_Smartphone _Namja Cho menampilkan potongan gambar _kiss scene_ dirinya yang diambil dari sudut panggung. Sebuah _spot_ pengambilan yang menunjukkan bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak melakukan hal yang dituduhkan oleh Yesung.

Yang lebih tua kini sadar bahwa foto yang dia lihat sebelumnya hanyalah satu dari berbagai sudut pengambilan gambar yang bisa memberi kesalahpahaman terhadap tindakan Kyuhyun. "Mian.. aku sudah salah paham, Kyunie.." Yesung mengembalikan ponsel Kyuhyun dengan perasaan menyesal. Lagi-lagi dia menyalahkan Kyuhyun dengan alasan yang terlalu sepele.

"Aku tidak akan marah padamu baby, jangan menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu."

"Gomawo Kyunie.."

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. "Lebih baik sekarang kita tidur, besok aku harus ke Hong Kong untuk Super Show.."

Yesung menoleh menatap Kyuhyun, "Pergi lagi?"

"Eum.. dan aku tidak akan langsung pulang karena setelah itu ada fanmeet untuk CF."

"Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu.. jangan sampai sakit, arra?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lembut dan tersenyum mengiyakan pesan dari kekasihnya. Yesung membalas senyum Kyuhyun untuk sesaat lalu berbaring disampingnya.

"Mimpi indah baby.." satu kecupan manis dikening Yesung mengantarkan mereka menuju alam mimpi bersama.

.

.

.

**_###===Congratulation===###_**

.

.

.

Pagi ini Yesung terbangun karena dering ponsel milik Kyuhyun yang mengusik pendengarannya. Menjadi orang yang begitu peka dan terlalu sensitif tak jarang membuat Yesung sulit untuk tidur nyenyak tanpa gangguan.

Tangan mungil Yesung meraih ponsel pribadi Kyuhyun di atas meja.

"Halo hyungnim.. ini aku Yesung.."

"Oh, Yesung~ah.. Kyuhyun bersamamu?" tanya Manager Kyuhyun dari seberang telepon.

"Nde.. tapi dia masih tidur. Apa ada masalah penting sampai hyungnim menelepon sepagi ini?"

"Tidak tidak.. tidak ada masalah apapun. Yasudah, hanya katakan padanya untuk datang ke perusahaan jam 10. Produser ingin bicara mengenai album solonya."

Yesung terkejut mendengar kata-kata Manager Kyuhyun. "Album Solo?"

"Kyuhyun belum memberitahumu dan yang lain? Album "At Gwanghwamun" yang seharusnya untuk KRY akan dirubah menjadi album solo Kyuhyun, Sooman seonsaengnim memutuskan hal ini beberapa waktu yang lalu." jelas namja 35 tahunan tersebut.

"A-ani.. Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun padaku hyungnim.." onyx sabitnya memandang sosok sang kekasih yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Mungkin dia lupa. Kalau begitu aku tutup dulu, tolong kau sampaikan pesanku padanya Yesung~ah.."

"Nde hyungnim.. aku mengerti."

Panggilan telah tertutup. Yesung masih setia memandang wajah Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang cukup sulit dijelaskan.

Perasaan macam apa sebenarnya yang kini menggelayuti benak Yesung.. Bukankah seharusnya dia senang mendengar Kyuhyun akan debut solo? Itu adalah impian Kyuhyun dan Yesung tahu benar seberapa besar Kyuhyun menginginkannya.

Tapi bicara soal keinginan.. mungkin tidak hanya Kyuhyun yang memilikinya. Siapa yang tahu jika ternyata Yesung juga sempat memikirkannya?

"Kyunie.. maaf.." tanpa berniat membangunkan Kyuhyun, Yesung beranjak dari tempat tidur meninggalkan namja pecinta game itu sendirian.

.

.

.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan memastikan sang empunya masih terlelap, namja manis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Berniat untuk pergi tanpa permisi.

"Yesungie hyung?" terdengar sebuah suara menginterupsi dari arah ruang tengah.

Yesung menoleh, ah.. ternyata suara itu berasal dari si namja bunny.

"Hyung mau pulang? Dimana Kyuhyun?" Sungmin menghentikan tarian jemarinya di atas ponsel untuk sesaat.

"Eoh, aku mau pulang. Kyuhyun masih tidur di kamar, katakan saja padanya aku sudah pulang kalau nanti dia mencariku. Annyeong.."

Sungmin mengamati punggung Yesung hingga akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu. Ia merasa sedikit aneh dengan sikap hyung teruniknya itu. "Tidak biasanya Yesung hyung pulang tanpa diantar Kyuhyun.." gumamnya kemudian.

.

.

.

Pukul 7 lewat 20 pagi.. Obsidian Kyuhyun mulai bergerak gusar. Nampaknya ia baru saja tersadar dari tidur nyenyaknya. Maklum saja, belakangan jadwal Kyuhyun begitu penuh sehingga waktu istirahatnya lumayan menyusut.

Kyuhyun merasakan kekosongan ketika tangannya tak mendapati tubuh Yesung disampingnya.

"Kemana Yesungie hyung?" namja itu mendudukkan tubuhnya ditepi ranjang. Pandangannya segera jatuh pada selembar kertas kecil yang terselip dibawah ponselnya.

**.**

**_Manager hyungnim memintamu datang ke perusahaan jam 10 untuk membahas album solomu. Maaf karena aku pulang lebih dulu.._**

**_Yesung_**

**.**

"A-album..?" manik kelam Kyuhyun melebar. Jadi Yesung sudah tahu mengenai proyek album solonya?

Sejenak Kyuhyun terpaku ditempat. Sejak awal ia tidak memberitahukan informasi ini karena takut Yesung cemburu. Tentu saja ia sadar sebagai magnae dan member terakhir di Super Junior ─meskipun Yesung kekasihnya─ pasti namja itu merasa berat mengucapkan kata selamat. Ditambah Yesung adalah lead vocal sejak awal namun justru Kyuhyun yang mendapat kesempatan diawal.

"Aisshh.." Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. "Seharusnya sejak awal aku mengatakannya sendiri. Sekarang bagaimana harus kujelaskan pada Yesungie hyung?" gerutunya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Yesung segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang begitu tiba di rumah. Suasana hatinya mendadak kacau dan ia tak tahu bagaimana harus membenahinya.

Yesung tahu album ini mimpi Kyuhyun, tapi hatinya tak bisa menghindari rasa cemburu yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

"Jongwoon hyung, kau sudah sarapan? Eomma menyuruhmu ke meja makan untuk bergabung." Jongjin menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

Yesung menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah makan.." bohongnya pada sang adik.

Jongjin hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa bertanya lebih jauh. Ia kemudian melangkah kembali ke meja makan tanpa sang kakak.

Sepeninggalan dongsaengnya, Yesung kembali berkutat dengan pemikirannya.

_'__Kyuhyunie.. pantaskah aku cemburu padamu tentang hal ini?'_

Yesung mengeluarkan_ smartphone_nya. Dibukanya folder gambar berisikan foto-foto Kyuhyun.

Dulu.. Kyuhyun pernah sekali bercerita dengan wajah penuh harap pada Yesung. Sebuah mimpi dimana ia bisa melakukan debut solo dan ia dapat bernyanyi dengan suaranya sendiri namun tetap melangkah bersama Super Junior. Saat itu Yesung tersenyum dan turut berdoa bersama Kyuhyun.

Ponsel Yesung berdering. Panggilan masuk dari "Kyuhyunie"

"Wae Kyu?" Yesung memutuskan menekan tombol jawab.

"Yesungie hyung?" suara bass Kyuhyun langsung terdengar begitu Yesung menjawabnya. Namja itu mungkin sudah cukup ketakutan jika Yesung mengabaikan panggilannya ─lagi.

"Ne, ini aku. Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun menyadari perubahan dinada bicara sang pacar. "Kenapa pulang tanpa berpamitan denganku?"

"Tidurmu terlihat nyenyak sekali, aku tidak ingin mengganggu. Itu saja.."

"Baby.. sepertinya aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu padamu, tentang.. album soloku." ucap Kyuhyun ragu-ragu.

Yesung mengambil nafas sejenak. "Kenapa kau tak memberitahu kabar baik seperti ini padaku dari awal? Sampai aku harus mendengarnya dari manager hyungnim.."

Namja diseberang telepon nampak kebingungan mendengar pertanyaan Yesung. "Bagaimana aku bisa memberitahumu jika keadaannya menjadi seperti ini? Maafkan aku baby.."

Mendapati Yesung tak bersuara sedikitpun, Kyuhyun kembali berargumen. "Kau marah atau kau cemburu padaku, aku akan menerimanya baby. Aku tahu hal ini memang cukup sulit untuk diterima meskipun bibirmu berkata baik-baik saja. Album ini memang direncanakan untuk KRY, tapi Sooman seonsaengnim ingin memberiku kesempatan dan jika album ini sukses, perusahaan akan mempertimbangkan album solo untukmu dan Ryeowook."

"Apa konsepnya?"

"Ne?" Kyuhyun semakin tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Yesung.

Yesung mengulang kembali pertanyaannya. "Aku ingin tahu konsepnya.."

"Ah.. konsepnya adalah musik ballad. Kami memakai tema _autumn_ untuk menceritakan kisah-kisah percintaan." jelas Kyuhyun.

Namja baby face itu sedikit lebih tenang mengetahui kekasihnya tidak memakai konsep solo seperti Henry dan Zhoumi. "Emm.. aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Untuk sekarang biarkan aku berpikir sendiri Kyunie.."

"Baby hyungie.." renggek Kyuhyun berusaha memohon pengertian Yesung.

"Jebal Kyunie.. baiklah baiklah, aku tidak marah padamu. Hanya biarkan aku berpikir terlebih dahulu untuk saat ini, um?"

Meskipun sedikit terpaksa, pada akhirnya Kyuhyun menerima permintaan Yesung untuk membiarkannya berpikir sendiri.

Hati dan pikirannya kembali beradu. Jika menelaah lebih jauh ke belakang, sebenarnya tak ada alasan yang membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa mendapat album ini. Namja itu sudah bekerja keras dan belajar begitu giat selama ini.

Yesung menutup manik sabitnya. Ia sedang mengumpulkan alasan untuk menerima album solo Kyuhyun dan mengusir rasa cemburunya.

.

.

.

**_###===Congratulation===###_**

.

.

.

Hari ini Kyuhyun kembali ke Korea setelah menyelesai jadwal-jadwalnya di luar negeri. Sejak terakhir kali Kyuhyun menelepon Yesung, kekasih manisnya itu belum juga menghubungi Kyuhyun.

Tak ada yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan. Ia sudah bilang bahwa akan memberi Yesung waktu, tapi jujur saja ia tak menyangka akan selama ini. Rasa rindunya sudah cukup mengalahkan konflik halusnya tempo hari.

Apa yang Kyuhyun tunggu berhari-hari akhirnya muncul dilayar ponselnya. Yup.. panggilan dari Kim Yesung.

"Oh,. baby hyungie.." sapanya dengan begitu riang.

"Kyunie.. annyeong.." bariton Yesung juga terdengar lebih lembut dan bersahabat dari sebelumnya.

"Merindukanku? Aku sangat-sangat merindukanmu baby.."

Yesung sedikit terkekeh mendengar nada manja dari Kyuhyun. "Eum.. aku juga merindukanmu Kyunie. Kau sudah di Seoul?"

"Aku sedang menuju Seoul.. wae? Ingin bertemu?"

"Ah bukan begitu, aku sedang tidak di Seoul sekarang."

"Eodiga, baby?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku sedang mengantar Jongjin rekaman. Oh ya Kyunie.. maafkan sikapku sebelumnya. Mengenai album solomu.. sekarang aku sadar kau pantas mendapatkannya. Aku senang kau bisa mewujudkan mimpi besarmu sebentar lagi, selamat Kyunie. Aku bahagia bersamamu.."

Mendengar perkataan tersebut, ingin rasanya Kyuhuyn mendekap erat tubuh Yesung jika namja itu disisinya saat ini. Mengetahui Yesung sekarang tulus mengucapkan kata selamat sungguh membuat hatinya lega bukan main.

"Baby hyungie.. aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku benar-benar ingin memelukmu sekarang.."

"Kkk.. aku hanya mau kau peluk atau apapun itu jika kau mendapat peringkat satu dengan album solomu."

"Jinjja? Jika aku mendapat peringkat satu kau harus melakukan semua hal yang aku mau, ok baby?"

"Joha.." jawab Yesung tanpa ragu.

Kyuhyun menyeringai dari kursi penumpang dimobil vannya. "Tunggu dan lihatlah baby hyungie.."

.

.

.

**_###===Congratulation===###_**

.

.

.

13 November.. hari dimana secara resmi Kyuhyun melakukan debut solonya. Seperti perjanjian yang ia lakukan dengan Yesung tempo hari, jika Kyuhyun mendapat peringkat satu maka Yesung akan melakukan semua yang ia mau. Haha.. keberuntungan begitu memihak pada Sang Namja Cho. Album solonya bahkan menduduki posisi All-kill.

"Haha.. baby lihat! Aku melakukannya.." Kyuhyun menunjukkan chart musik diponselnya pada Yesung yang tengah berbaring dipahanya.

"Aigooo.." namja imut itu mau tak mau mengakui. Dia turut bahagia dan bangga meskipun dengan begitu dia kalah dalam perjanjian mereka sebelumnya. "Baiklah-baiklah.. sekarang apa yang kau mau?"

"Pertama-tama.. kau harus mempositng foto kita disemua akun SNSmu. Hanya kita berdua.."

"Untuk apa? Kau bahkan jarang membuka SNSmu untuk melihatnya.."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan untukku, tapi untuk menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa hubungan kyusung itu benar-benar dekat. Aku ingin mereka tahu bahwa kita adalah pasangan yang sesungguhnya.."

Yesung menyerah dan mulai melakukan permintaan Kyuhyun. Dari mulai twitter, instagram, sampai weibo.. dia akan memposting ucapan selamat pada Kyuhyun beserta foto-foto mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana jika foto ini kumasukan weibo? Pasti menarik.. kkk.."

"Yakk.." Kyuhyun meninggikan suaranya menolak usul Yesung. "Mana bisa kau unggah foto kita yang itu. Terlalu menyakitkan membayangkan kau menusukku dengan pisaumu itu.."

"Haha.. tapi ini lucu Kyunie.." Yesung memasang ekspresi memelas.

Namja diatasnya segera mengibarkan bendera putih. Tak sanggup menghadapi rajukan Yesung yang kelewat menggemaskan. "Aish.. baiklah, kau bisa mengunggahnya. Tapi aku yang akan memilih foto untuk dipositng ke twittermu.."

Berhasil mengambil alih ponsel Yesung, Kyuhyun segera membuka halaman Naver dan mencari gambar mereka berdua. Ada satu gambar yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Aha.. yang ini benar-benar bagus. Tweet.."

"Yaa.. aku belum melihatnya, kenapa sudah diposting?" protes Yesung ketika Kyuhyun membuat postingan di twitter tanpa izinnya.

"Ini postingan terbaik di twittermu.. ige.."

Onyx sabit Yesung membola. Detik selanjutnya bariton khasnya mencapai nada paling tinggi. "CHO KYUHYUN! Kenapa kau posting gambar seperti ini?!"

_Oh Great_ Kim Yesung... sekarang wajah tampanmu telah berubah menjadi seorang pengantin wanita yang begitu manja bergelayut pada suamimu. Mengenakan gaun pernikahan yang begitu pas dengan wajah pasrahmu.

"Aish.. bagaimana jika mereka berpikir kita benar-benar pacaran?"

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya disofa. "Lalu kenapa?"

"Bagaimana jika mereka mengolok-olokku karena postingan ini?"

"Tidak akan.. katakan padaku siapa yang berani mengolokmu nanti. Aku akan memberinya pelajaran.."

Hati Yesung tersentuh mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Tangan mungilnya menarik wajah Kyuhyun merendah.. ia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut tepat dibibir tebal Kyuhyun.

Sang korban sedikit tak percaya mendapati sikap agresif Yesung untuk pertama kalinya. Bibirnya secara rahasia tersenyum dan membalas ciuman ringan dari Yesung.

"Sekali lagi selamat Kyunie atas album solomu.." dengan tulus Yesung memberi selamat pada kekasihnya.

"Apa yang membuatku begitu bahagia melebihi album ini adalah dirimu yang secara tulus mengucapkan selamat dan tetap disini mendukungku.. Kim Yesung, jangan pernah kau lupa bahwa Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat mencintaimu." Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Yesung.

Sekali lagi bibir mereka saling bertautan. Untuk ciuman kedua ini, Kyuhyun akan menagih sesuatu yang paling ia inginkan dari Kim Yesung.

_'__Haha.. mungkin gambar di weibomu menunjukkan dirimu yang berniat menusukku baby, tapi sekarang aku yang akan melakukannya padamu.. bersiaplah..'_ inner Kyuhyun dalam ciuman intens mereka yang mulai berubah agresif dan sarat akan tuntutan.

.

.

.

**_###===END===###_**

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi oneshoot absurd yg terinspirasi dari ucapan Kyuhyun di show case "At Gwanghwamun" kekekeke

Satu kata saja dalam kotak review akan sangat diterima :) Gomawo ~ chu


End file.
